


Bath Salts

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [23]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bath Salts

Slowly, the tension lifted. Just as suggested, every day after lunch, the pair of you would take a leisurely walk in the gardens. Sometimes nothing more than hellos, and goodbyes would be said. Other times, you would talk about anything that came to mind, your heart skipping a beat when he’d laugh. It was a sound you cherished.

You’d been in Asgard nearly a month when they were both called away. Neither were eager to leave you behind, but you understood. At just about six months pregnant, you planned to relax, and spend time planning your wedding. Thor lit up when he heard that’s how you intended to spend your time.

* * *

Thor was the first to walk into the room that held the Avengers, followed closely by Steve.

Nat, having grown close to the boys, gave them both a hug before resuming her stance around the table.

Tony was the one doing the debriefing, looking as stressed as the rest did. “Welcome.” He started off with. “We are lifting off in half an hour, cross country.”

“Alright.” Thor gave him a quick nod. “It seems we got here just in time.” He mused.

Tony bit back his tongue and gave a small nod. “Expect it to be a few days.” He was worried about leaving you alone as well, but he was in no place to say anything.

Bucky stood next to Steve, giving him a happy nudge, excited to see his best friend. Steve gave him a smile and a nod before listening to Tony explain things.

* * *

As they walked from the room, Thor beamed. “I have letters for you all to enjoy on the trip.” He thought it might relax everyone before everyone was stressed out.

They all waited in line excited, like children, for their letters.

Tony looked surprised as Thor tapped him on the shoulder with an envelope. “And for you.” Thor held it out for him.

“Oh, wow.” He took it, looking down to the envelope, his name in your handwriting on the front.

The team all read their letters on the quinjet, Tony spending the most time staring at your handwriting. His fingers traced how you wrote his name, missing how it sounded when you said good morning, or jerked him from his deep concentration in his lab.

You wrote about nothing particular to him, just wishing him well, and hinting at missing him. It was bittersweet, but when he looked around, he knew the other letters held more. There were chuckles, looks of amusement, and an all around happiness.

He felt that he needed to try, and told himself the minute they got back he would write back to you. Especially now that you wouldn’t be back for months. What if you just never came back? What if you stayed in Asgard for the rest of your life? The thought made his chest ache. Closing his eyes, he sighed and leaned his head back.  
  
Thor glanced to Tony, slightly curious as to what you had written your ex-lover. He felt the unusual feeling of jealousy, but pushed it aside quickly, knowing it was ridiculous of him to be jealous of Stark and not the Captain.

Nat smiled to herself as she folded her letter back up and put it away. “I forgot how nice it is to get letters.” She chuckled lightly.

The team nodded in agreement and Thor smiled happily. “I’m glad she wrote them for you all.”

Steve smiled. “I know your letters meant a lot to her, as well.” He informed them.

“Did she like her necklace, Thor?” Nat asked.

He nodded. “She did a lot, thank you.” He ducked his head.

She grinned. “I knew she would.”

Tony just listened, knowing this wasn’t a conversation for him. It had to do with you, afterall. He went to check on the pilot system, thinking to himself.

* * *

Your first night alone, you kept to yourself. You were hoping to help Thor name your son, so you moved to the library, not even truly reading. You skilled the pages, finding names that intrigued you, and wrote them down. Before Thor was home, you’d speak with Odin to see what they meant.

You smiled as you made a small list and continued the afternoon with planning small details of the library, choosing a color that would match Thor’s armor.

The paper with the names was always with you, adding names you liked for a middle name. After all, you’d both agreed to a human middle name to go with his Asgardian first name. You hoped Thor wouldn’t mind you picking a name, figuring it would be a relief.

Each night you worried for everyone’s safety, while also thinking about each person in your life and what they meant to you.

While you still took your daily walks, they were nowhere near as relaxing, or as long as when you took them with Steve. You missed him dearly, hoping they were alright.

* * *

Steve came back from the mission battered and beaten the most, him being the Captain had him putting himself in the front lines. “Maybe I should stay here while I heal. Go back to Asgard when I don’t look like hell. She’ll flip.”

“Wait, back to Asgard?” Tony looked over at him, a bit surprised.

Thor nodded. “The Captain is staying there until the delivery at least.” He helped him sit down, having a new bond with him. “She will be more concerned if you don’t show.”

Steve groaned, nodding. “You do have a point there.” He agreed. “Maybe just tell her I’m spending time with the others?” He suggested.

“What if she thinks you are avoiding her?” Thor was worried.

Tony listened to them both, trying to piece the conversation together. It was impossible to tell whether more was going on with them or not.

“Crap.” He sighed. “Alright, I’ll go back when you do. I’m not looking forward to her fussing over me, though.”

“It’s quite nice actually.” Thor joked.

Tony felt jealous when Steve turned pink. It should be him that you should be fussing over! Sighing, he went off to his lab, hoping to get you off his mind before starting your letter. He wanted it to be perfect, but not too overbearing in which you’d stop talking to him.

* * *

Thor had decided to stay an extra day than intended, wanting Steve to look as patched up as possible. He enjoyed the tower immensely, helping anyone who needed it.

When it was nearly time for Steve and Thor to leave, Tony sealed your letter and made his way towards the God. “Goldilocks.” He greeted the God.

Thor looked at him, surprised he wrote back. “I’ll make sure it gets to her.” He looked at the shorter man, really looked at him. “Hopefully your sleep will get better after this.”

He furrowed his brows. “How do you know if I’ve been sleeping well or not?” He asked.

“We have been friends for some time, Stark.” Thor sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Until next time.” He gave a squeeze and began walking out of the room.

Steve eyed Tony, ready for any comments to be thrown his way. “So, any idea how long it’ll be before you grace us with your presence?” Tony asked him, his hands in his pockets.

“I think Y/N has four months left, so around then.” Steve answered casually. “I’ll need to pick up Thor’s fighting when he’s not around.”

His eyebrows shot up. “You’re staying in Asgard for…the rest of her pregnancy?” He asked.

He nodded. “Yeah.” He scratched the back of his neck. “It won’t interfere with me being on the team or anything if that’s what you’re concerned about.” He knew that wasn’t the problem, but he didn’t want to bring it up.

Tony licked his lips, sighing. “Gotcha.” He mumbled, not knowing how to even reply to that.

They stared at each other a moment longer before Steve sighed. “Sorry Tony.” He mumbled before shuffling off. “Not as bad as I thought it would be.” He said softly when he was by Thor. “There wasn’t any yelling, which is nice.”

Thor hummed. “I believe he has given up, but hopefully I am not speaking too soon.”

* * *

You were sitting in the garden when the two men returned, having just been relaxing on your own for the day. “There you are, little one!” Thor beamed, having been told where to find you. “I have missed you.”

You smiled happily. “Thor!” You had been sitting, so you lifted your arms up to him, having no effort to stand.

He chuckled, lifting you with ease. “How are you feeling? And how is our son?”

“We are fine now.” You smiled up at him. “I have a list of names actually…” You couldn’t wait to tell him.

Thor frowned at that. “I thought I was deciding?” He brushed your hair back.

“You are.” You told him, your smile fading slightly. “I was just trying to be helpful. I thought that maybe one might give you the idea for the perfect name, or I dunno…”

He nodded, his brow still furrowed. “I’m sorry I have taken too long.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” You cupped his cheek. “We have time, I was just thinking you’d like the thought.” Pecking his lips, you shrugged. “I’ll simply toss it in the fire for kindling.” At least that way it would still be useful for something.

He pressed his lips to your temple. “No, the least I can do is look at it. A Norse opinion.” He chuckled, not knowing you had already asked Odin.

“How was your mission? Everyone come home okay?” You asked, having worried about everyone.

He nodded, then winced. “Well the Captain is a little bruised, but he is healing fast as usual.”

You looked worried. “I hope he didn’t get too beat up. He pushes through everything. Man could be on his deathbed and fight like any other day.”

He chuckled slightly, nodding. “We expected you’d say that. He is in his chambers whenever you want to see him, do you wish to come with me to check in with father?”

“I’ve been spending time with your parents. I’ll go see Steve, and then meet you in our chambers? I’d like to spend some quiet time together.” You knew that once the baby was born, and then your wedding would come up, life wouldn’t be quiet anymore.

He nodded. “Of course, don’t fuss over him too much.” He spoke playfully, leading you back inside.

* * *

Your knuckles tapped on Steve’s door, and you hoped that he wasn’t too badly beat up.

Steve mumbled to come in, having been sitting on the bed and too sore to get up.

Walking in, you gave him a small smile. “Hey, you. I’ve been told that you’re a bit bruised, but I’m thinking Thor didn’t want me to worry…” You told him as you noted how he hadn’t greeted you like he normally would.

“I also didn’t want you to worry.” He gave a soft smile, patting the spot next to him on the bed. “I’ll be better in a couple days.” He was scratched and definitely bruised, but it was worse than you thought.

Moving over to his bed, you moved to sit next to him, leaving a couple inches between you. “I’m glad you’re alive, at least.” You teased him.

He chuckled weakly. “Yeah, me too. I wanted to stay behind so you wouldn’t have to see me like this but it was brought to my attention that you’d probably be more concerned if I did that.”

“I would have dragged Thor back over to check on you myself.” You blushed. “I would have likely thought the worst.” Which was true.

“Well we couldn’t have that then.” He smiled, grateful for your concern. He shifted, immediately wincing. “Haven’t had a beating like this in a while.” He admitted.

You watched him with worry. “How about I run you a hot bath? Then you can relax, and I’ll see you at dinner?” You offered, knowing that it might help his aches.

He blushed. “I haven’t taken a bath in ages. I suppose it’d be a good idea.” He nodded, taking your offer.

“You’re missing out.” You teased him. “Want some of my bath salts? Or my bubbles?” You asked, clearly amused by this.

His eyes widened. “What are bath salts?” He was intrigued.

You couldn’t help but giggle. “They help your muscles relax, and they’re supposed to be good for aches and bruises. I’m surprised that you guys don’t have a room full.” You teased him.

“Me too.” He nodded. “Well I can’t really pass up an offer like that.” He attempted to sit up straighter, hissing.

“I’ll tell you when it’s ready.” You kissed his cheek before heading to his bathroom. “Take your time getting up.” You told him over your shoulder.

Steve smiled softly, watching you. He carefully stood a little bit at a time, going to the bathroom and leaning against the counter as he watched you. “I wonder if Buck knows about these bath salts.”

You glanced over at him and smiled, shaking your head. “I don’t think so.” You chuckled. “Maybe I’ll get you each a bunch for Christmas.”

He gave a soft smile and peeled off his shirt once you had set things up. Biting your lip, you blushed. “I’m sure you can shut it off once it’s where you like it.” You said softly. “I’m going to meet Thor in our room.” You moved over and kissed his cheek softly. “Come find me if you need me.”

He nodded, grateful. “Thank you.” He blushed as he continued undressing, looking forward to the warm water.


End file.
